Mike Haggar
"Yeah! That's why I love wrestling!" Mike Haggar 'is the protagonist of the ''Final Fight series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former two-time VGCW Champion, with his first reign being, at the time, the longest in VGCW history. In Final Fight A former wrestler and the mayor of Metro City, '''Mike Haggar is a hard-working man who brings justice to the unruly folks by piledriving them into the ground. In the events of the original Final Fight, the Mad Gear gang kidnap his daughter, Jessica, in order to manipulate him into allowing them to conduct their criminal actions unopposed. Haggar would have none of that, so he decided to take out Mad Gear himself with the help of his friends Cody and Guy. After beating up the likes of a weeaboo samurai, Andre the Giant, and a guy named Abigail, Haggar threw a guy in a wheelchair out of a thirty story window and saved his daughter. Later, Mike Haggar would appear in other Capcom video games, the most notable being Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, where he becomes the Mayor of the Earth by ensuring everyone - including superheroes, mutants, demons, robots, and cosmic entities - will respect his pipe. In VGCW Season 2: The Campaign Trail Respect the Pipe! Mike Haggar initially took off like a racecar in VGCW, winning his debut match on January 1st, 2013 against WWE Champion CM Punk, who he defeated via roll-up reversal when Punk pulled off the unorthodox method of teleporting behind Haggar and then attempting the roll-up. Unfortunately for Punk, Haggar has ample experience fighting teleporting white boys. The mayor carried this momentum going forward on January 6th when he faced Zangief in a Newcomer Challenge Match, with a minor hiccup: he was uncharacteristically lethargic at first, not going for any kind of offense or even movement. Haggar got handled like a fish for several minutes until the crowd noticed that he was literally not trying to do anything. Perhaps Haggar was trying to show mercy to his old Saturday Night Slam Master tag team partner, or perhaps something else was afoot. Whatever the case, the match was restarted, with Haggar in full control of his faculties this time, and Zangief got bodied. He'd then pull off a hat trick when he emerged victorious in a Battle Royal match in which he overcame fellow heavyweights. It would take an Elimination Chamber match for the VGCW Championship #1 contendership held on January 22nd against heavy hitters such as Ganondorf and Gaben(as well as Zangief) to first make him taste defeat, being eliminated third by eventual winner Ganondorf, but not before he had bested Zangief once again. Season 3: Vote for Haggar! No stranger to the democratic process, Haggar secured the most votes in the poll to determine the sixteen entrants into The Great Tournament, as many fans wished for him to become "The Mayor of VGCW". He received 451 votes, more than a full hundred more than the man with the second most votes, Gabe Newell, who received 347. This was his best chance at achieving VGCW superstardom to date, as though he'd had stellar performances thus far, he lacked any alliances or feuds and was not involved in the hunt for any title. He started off well by defeating his first opponent in the tournament, Mr. Satan, being through his paces as Satan fought valiantly, thanks to Satan receiving tremendous amounts of energy sent to him from members of the crowd. Satan even debuted his Megaton Punch in this match and stole Haggar's own finishing move. However, plowing through large numbers of people by dropping them on their head is Haggar's platform. He eventually exhausted Satan's energy reserves and dropped him on his head enough times for the cushioning effect of Satan's fro to no longer suffice. However, Haggar's hopes would be dashed by the Augmented Man Adam Jensen in the quarterfinals. In this Metro City vs Motor City showdown, the Mayor's popular support ended up being no match for Jensen's Detroit-style disregard for civic ethics. Haggar dominated the early minutes of the match, but Jensen soon reversed the course of the fight, mounting a savage offense that culminated in an Augmented Tombstone Piledriver. This devastating loss put a nail in the coffin of the Mayor's ambitions for the general manager position as well as his undefeated record in singles competition. Then, on March 26th, this tendency to start out strong but sputter out as the match goes on began to severely assert itself in a Hell in a Cell match for a shot at the Casual Championship. Squaring off against Wario, Segata Sanshiro, Pyro, Tingle, and Arino, Haggar absolutely steamrolled all comers at first but suffered a cut to the forehead which significantly slowed down his onslaught. The match ended with Wario knocking out Arino. Season 4: Gaining Delegate Strength Haggar carried on with business as usual - that is, impressive showings not amounting to squat - in Season 4, starting off by beasting in the 2013-04-17 Rumble, quickly tossing out Proto Man, eliminating Waluigi and Pyro before the next entrant made it out and manhandling Mr. Satan in-between until he was finally taken out by Red. This showing earned him a slot in the 2013-04-23' '''Money in the Bank match in which he preferred to carry out a grudge against Jensen: after powerbombing Jensen who was hanging freely from the ceiling, Jensen slid out of the ring and tossed a ladder at the shins of Haggar, who was alone in the ring, and rather than go for the uncontested briefcase, Haggar ran in pursuit of Jensen and fought him for almost the entire duration of the match until it was ended by Charles Barkley nabbing the briefcase. He met with Jensen backstage the following stream, teasing Jensen about him losing his chance at being General Manager, perhaps still sour over Jensen eliminating him from the Tournament, though he later claimed he was just kidding and asked what Jensen was planning to do about Dracula. Haggar then competed in May 11 King of the Ring tournament, facing off against newcomer Kazuya Mishima in the first match. Haggar was able to use his overwhelming strength throughout most of the match to keep Kazuya at bay, and decided to deliver a superplex powerful enough to ''destroy the ring (being the 5th person to do so in VGCW), killing the Referee and winning the match. The extreme measures used in this match left the mayor in no condition to continue fighting as he tapped out to a Groosome submission hold within minutes in the second round. In next episode, he continued his feud with Kazuya in an Extreme Rules match. The pace was stolen by Kazuya, who made much more efficient use of the Extreme Rules (which is surprising, as Kazuya's background is in fair sanctioned competition whereas Haggar greatly owes his fame to his use of objects). Hagga managed to turn the beat back by... a rollout. While the win was less impressive than the ring-busting performance that had been put on previously, Haggar secured the win. That victory and his track record, permitted Haggar entry into the VGCW Championship #1 contender slot held on May 29th. Determined to win this one, Haggar took stock of his opponents and locked on Proto Man, and put him away with a DDT. With two other competitors eliminated, the only wrestlers that remained were fellow fathers AVGN and Flint. The three men wrestled against each other for some time, with Nerd getting pinned, and Haggar taking finisher from Flint multiple times and securing pinfall on him. End Game 4: First Term in Office Having won the #1 contender match, Haggar unleashed everything on Groose on End Game 4. Suplex after suplex, slam after slam, Groose kept on enduring everything Haggar threw at him. He continued to dish out punishment to the God Rooster, giving him finishers and piledrivers, yet he couldn't get the 3 count. Perhaps getting frustrated, Haggar took a bloody Groose to the announce table, and showcased his instant transmission ability before driving his enemy through the table. It still wasn't enough however, as Groose kept trying to fight back, even managing to land a Groosenator on the Mayor. Haggar managed to brush off the damage, and proceeded to give Groose the bodying of a lifetime before finally pinning him for the 3 count. With both Groose and the crowd now all respecting the pipe, Haggar called for the votes to be tallied, and it was finally official: Mike Haggar was, at long last, VGCW Champion. Season 5: Back on the Campaign Trail Due to VGCW going on hiatus for 6 weeks, Haggar would overtake Raphael's infamous '1000 Years of Pizza' and become the longest reigning VGCW Champion so far without having to defend his title once. This would prove to be a decisive factor in his defeat, as he would drop his Title to Little Mac in his first defense After taking some time off from politics wrestling, the mayor made his return on September 9th against the seemingly undefeatable Air Man in an effort to mount a new campaign for the VGCW Championship. Unfortunately, this backfired, as some of the votes tallied by Haggar ended up being blown away by the Robot Master, giving him the defeat by only a few votes. Then, an opportunity arose. On October 8th, Haggar used the recent Government Shutdown as a ploy to gain more supporters, as he went up against Captain Falcon. in one of the most hotly-contested matches of the evening, Haggar was able to come out on top and secure the votes of the crowd that night. Sensing The Mayor's recent resurgence in popularity with supporters, he was booked into a Triple Threat match on October 15th. He outlastest both his competitors and secured another vote of confidence in his favour. And finally, Haggar gathered enough points in the polls to secure a place in a #1 Contender's Match on October 22nd against Groose, Mr. Satan, and Sagat. Haggar gathered enough strength to make the King of Muay Thai tap out, then also made Satan tap out as well, securing a rematch against the person who managed to dethrone him back in July. This time, the Bronx boxer would respect the Mayor's Pipe. End Game 5: Vote for Haggar! (Again!) And so, at End Game 5, following some pipe disrespecting the previous week, the Mayor of Earth and Little Mac faced each other, with the VGCW Championship on the line once more. However, there was no Star Punches to put him down this time, as Haggar would manage to defeat Mac to reclaim his position as VGCW Champion. However, before the votes could be finished being counted, a large influx of votes came out of nowhere in the form of a red briefcase: Charles Barkley was cashing-in his Money in the Bank contract. But, he had made one mistake; Mike was still feeling fresh from his match. Determined not to suffer the same fate as some Spartan nobody cared about, Haggar was able to stave off Barkley's challenge in about 6 minutes flat, seemingly ending CM Dunk's short-lived political career. Season 6: Second Term in Office At last, the Mayor of Earth was able to be officially elected for his second term as the Mayor of VGCW. That is, until NEW complications arose. As Haggar called out that challengers would no doubt come for his VGCW Championship, Vegeta called him out. Sporting his own Championship, he claimed that, since nobody ever beat him for the title, he was still Champion. It was agreed that they would fight to determine the undisputed VGCW Champion, and on November 26th, the Mayor of Earth would put away the Saiyan Prince to become the undisputed VGCW Champion. However, that same night, VGCW's General Manager Gabe Newell would win the Royal Rumble, bringing the title into a political dispute. On December 10th, in an interview on 'Kefka's Korner', he stated that the belt will stay firmly around the mayor's waist. However, in a political coup d'etat, the GM would oust the Mayor to end his Second Term in office. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery turn the ring down.gif|Nobody can stop the Mayor sledgehammer.gif|The Mayor lays down the hammer on Metro City's Law Enforcement budget kabong.gif|No respect for guitars. Respect the pipe.png|Haggar finally wins the big one shots fired.png|Maybe Haggar should have asked Dracula for a match instead Mayorofearth.png PIPE.jpg RESPECT THE PIPE.png respect the fucking pipe.jpg|When Haggar doesn't wrestle in the VGCW, he trains by piledriving cosmic beings. dathaggar.gif|The mayor in the last Royal Rumble stop not respecting the pipe.png haggarundisputed.gif|Haggar unifies the belts